


midnight blues (but i love your hue)

by swoonzi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and haha prank you all thought i only shipped soonhoon, mentions of dark skin shaming, mingyu is just insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6794668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swoonzi/pseuds/swoonzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i love you and your sun kissed skin, don't you know?</p>
            </blockquote>





	midnight blues (but i love your hue)

**Author's Note:**

> listen to this [song](https://soundcloud.com/maikhanh2211/dung-ve-tre-acoustic-beat) when reading.

     jihoon contently bops his head, headphones snug against his petit head structure. his hair raises slightly at each bop and mingyu, sitting patiently across from the other, drifts into daydream where the two sit along the bank of the han river while mingyu winds lilacs and jasmine into jihoon's hair while the other gives a faerie-like grin.

     amidst dream, he breaks loose from the serenity and the dream shifts into something more.

     it's twelve am when jihoon reaches the climax of his blues project, and it's twelve am when mingyu relives a nightmare he thought was long abandoned. when mingyu snaps awake, comfort settles when his eyes peak at jihoon, who's fair complexion who's could hardly compare to the finest dew of the purest mountain meadow, eased with pleasure at his own work. jihoon catches his stare and raises an eyebrow.

     "gyu, you can leave if you want? it's getting late, the boys have left. i'll call you a tax—"

     "no hyung, i want to watch you work." mingyu croaks, voice clearly worn out.

     "gyu, go home. i'll catch up later." jihoon urges, ready to dial up seungcheol to pick him up maybe.

     "hyung, jihoon, just let me stay. i'll be quiet."

     "what's so special about seeing me work? you already see enough of it during the day?" jihoon removes his head set and sets his eyes on mingyu, who quite noticeably needed rest.

     "i, uh. can i actually talk to you about something hyung? like, not get mad about it either? like. um. shit, like i don't want to sound like i'm complaining or anything but..." mingyu's voice trails off incoherently and jihoon sighs but nods his head in approval.

     "go ahead, we have a while til' the building totally closes." mingyu messes with his disheveled hair and looks all over the room, ignoring jihoon's stare.

     "okay so. you have really nice skin and people have probably told you that, right?" jihoon nods and urges for mingyu to continue.

     "and you know how i don't have the most you know... bright skin? like you could say i'm pretty tan right?" mingyu's rambling now, disheveled thoughts worm around his head and he catches a look of disappoint on jihoon's face. he knows where this is going. jihoon nods anyway.

     "hyung, you didn't go to high school with me so you probably didn't know, but i got you know... bullied for my skin colour. i don't know why it's bothering me now but you know, it's still kind of ugly to look at. i mean hyung, look at you. you have the fairest skin i've ever seen and you don't even try?" mingyu looks down in obvious shame and jihoon climbs over the table to reach mingyu's side, cupping the younger's face in awe.

     "gyu, i'm so pale because i'm always slaving my ass in this fucking studio. don't bullshit me with 'i'm ugly' fucking nonsense because fuck, you lucky bastard. if you don't think you're the most gorgeous person on this planet then i'm paying for your fucking eye exam." mingyu looks bewildered, flustered, and euphoric all in one.

     "you think i'm g...gorgeous? hyung you're the gorgeous one, you don't get it..."

     "kim mingyu, look at my fucking eyes and tell me you're the most ethereal person you know or i'm kissing you in 10, 9, 8..." jihoon starts counting down and mingyu really opts for the kiss. "7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 1 and a half, 1 and three quarters, 1 and two quarters, 1 and one quarter," mingyu keeps his lips zipped and jihoon grabs him by the collar and pulls him in for a light kiss.

     "fuck it, you're beautiful." he mumbles breathlessly, eyes twinkling the same way they would when jihoon would finally complete a piece.

     "hyung, i'm jealous of you."

     "i'm jealous of you too."

     "i like you."

     "i love you."

     "i want to kiss again." and they do. minutes of tangled tongues and swollen lips, jihoon slides over his composition book and skips to a page near end of it.

     "for you." and mingyu doesn't hesitate to reach over and read the scrawny writing.

     "smile that ensures tranquility,  
your eyes crinkle and spill creamy  
beige coffee through your small crescents.  
insanity is destroying myself over  
and over again, expecting different results;  
so i guess i gotta be my own nicotine patch,  
since you're not my caffeine.  
baby, i got them midnight blues, but i  
gotta say that i love your hue."

     it's still twelve am, nearly one, when jihoon and mingyu intertwine hands and get lulled by soft acoustics and jazzy blues in the warm confinements of a small and dimly lit studio.


End file.
